The present invention is a fluid-driven electric power generating apparatus designed to convert kinetic energy of flowing fluid in a pipe to electric energy, which is used to power a house, a water vehicle, a sprinkler system, or an irrigation system. The electrical power produced in the present invention does not need to be stored in an energy storage, but the produced power may be sold back partially or fully to the electrical grid. Once installed into a household plumbing system, the present invention can generate supplementary electricity that can reduce annual energy costs. The present invention utilizes electromagnetism to produce the electric energy. In the present invention, a metal coil is wrapped around an axle of a water wheel or a ball, and is rotated once the water wheel or ball is rotated by the fluid flow in the pipe. The pipe is covered in an electromagnetic layer wherein the metal coil rotates. As a result, electricity is generated and stored in an energy storage device. The energy storage device such as a battery may be attached to each pipe of the apparatus or be safely stored in a larger collective storage device, which can be situated in the garage, the attic, the basement, and other safe places of a house.
The present invention comprises three embodiments wherein the first embodiment is an open-system with a plurality of water wheels rotating inside a plurality of pipes. The second embodiment is similar to the first embodiment except the plurality of water wheels has been replaced by a plurality of balls with circumferential indents. The circumferential indents on each of the plurality of balls serves to contact the inflow fluid in the same manner as the plurality of wheel paddles in the first embodiment. Both the first embodiment and the second embodiment are open-system apparatuses using water as the driven fluid. The third embodiment is similar to both the first embodiment and the second embodiment, but the third embodiment is a closed-system apparatus instead of an open-system apparatus. Specifically, the third embodiment is driven by liquid mercury and comprises a mercury core, which houses an oscillator. The oscillator rotates and circulates the liquid mercury throughout the apparatus in the third embodiment, so all liquid mercury in the apparatus is recycled and continually generating electric power in the process.